


Kairos

by MissingInAction



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-up Gon, Almost Ripe Fruit, Creepy Hisoka, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced blowjobs, Good wingman, Gotta find the boyfriend, Illumi is a great best friend, M/M, Oral Sex, Swallowing, dub-con, handjobs, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, he really should not be so surprised. Hisoka was never a trustworthy individual but Gon had been too focused on an entirely different matter to remember that little fact. (Aged-up!Gon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I want to say I'm sorry but I would be lying. I really enjoyed writing this. Gon is 16 years old in this so Hisoka is around 30.
> 
> Title is courtesy of Faólan. This ship is his fault too. Request was "Dub-con Hisogon Oral Sex"
> 
> But part of me screamed "I want Gon to be the one blowing that cock."

Kairos  
\- _(n.) the perfect, delicate, crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words, or movement_

\-----------------------

_"You want to know where Killua is, don't you~? ♠"_

Gon looked up at the sound of his voice and tilted his head. It wasn't like he didn't know that he was being watched. The boy had felt someone’s eyes on him from the moment he stepped outside that night. The user was concealing himself quite well with zetsu, but every now and then a small flutter of nen would leak through--as if the user barely had much control over it at all. It made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up and his stomach churn. Gon looked over his shoulder quickly before taking off in a sprint.

The footsteps that followed closely behind were not entirely unfamiliar, but he couldn't quite place them either. Part of him was a bit surprised that the other managed to keep up with him, even when Gon deliberately increased his pace to shoot through a maze of alleyways and low-lit corners. It was late at night, the streets oddly quiet save for the occasional rustle of the trees as the two nen users raced past them.

A smile pulled at the boy's lips as he rounded another corner and just then, he caught a glimpse of a vibrant red that he knew all too well. His pace slowed momentarily before taking off with new-found vigor towards the edges of the city. An amused chuckle followed him and Gon nodded to himself before slowing his body into to a complete stop. His companion, now only meters away, responded in kind, his presence finally revealed. 

The boy thought he would be used to the strong bloodlust that Hisoka seemed to emit, but what hit him was a force with strength that he had never felt before. His tanned hand gripped a tree branch for support as he inhaled the crisp night air. It wasn’t so much the run that left him short of breath as it was the aura radiating from the man behind him.

"You've grown taller. And _faster_. I _almost_ had to try this time. ♦" A fondness followed each word in a way that contradicted the sheer and utter bloodlust in those golden eyes, but Gon already knew that anything involving Hisoka was nothing short of a mystery. The man confused him more than he cared to admit. A younger him wouldn’t have paid it any mind, but the current him felt that the pull between them wasn't the same as what he felt when he met a good opponent. It was something different… something stronger. 

"Why are you following me, Hisoka?" He didn't really think the magician would give him a straight answer but he figured it wouldn't hurt to at least try. His breathing had returned and he turned his body to lean against the tree, eyes locked on the jester. Having your back turned to an enemy was never a good idea. Especially when said enemy was one as unpredictable and dangerous as Hisoka. It’d been almost a year since he last saw this man. His sudden reappearance would draw suspicion from anyone. Gon was curious by nature though, and any part of him that might have screamed or pleaded for him to walk away was deftly muted. 

"Now now, is that anyway to greet an old friend? How cold~ ♣ " He tisked softly, hand planted upon his hip as he regarded the boy with feigned hurt lacing his tenor. _Oh, how he’d grown_. His small frame had stretched and Hisoka was sure that, standing face-to-face, Gon could easily reach to his shoulder. No more than that though. His fruit was always on the small side, after all… _not that he minded, of course_. However, what the boy lacked in height was more than made up for in his physique. These last years of training had molded the young boy's body in ways that even he had not anticipated. A pink tongue peeked out of pale lips as Hisoka smiled. When he looked up, he was met with the same fierce eyes and something inside him stirred. This much had not changed. Those eyes still did _everything_ to him. 

"I could feel your presence even though you were trying to hide yourself. I don’t know what it is, but something’s off." He said softly, his hands in fists at his side. There wasn't any time to waste here. Gon had come to this city in the hopes of finding Killua, but any leads he might have had went cold from the moment he arrived. It was becoming a constant occurrence. Any time he got close to the silver haired boy, the other would disappear without a trace and Gon was back to square one. Months had quickly become two far too dragged out years with minimal communication. No letters. No calls. Nothing. He missed Killua. He missed the yelling and laughing and--

"I just came to offer you my assistance. ♦" His eyes narrowed as he spoke, his aura spiking with every word. Gon could feel the excitement flowing steadily out from Hisoka, yet he couldn't understand why. 

"I don't think there's anything you could do to help me." The words came out sounding a bit more harsh than the boy had intended.

"Even if I had information about _Kil-lu-a?_ And here I thought you two were _close._ ♥" He nearly spat the last word, his smirk only growing as Gon's eyes widened at the mention of his friend. A small part of him was almost annoyed--irritated--by how easily Gon lost his cool when it came to that boy. Even years apart did nothing to stop it. A moment later, the boy had crossed the distance between them, standing a few mere inches away from him. 

"What do you know about Killua? " The desperation in his voice was quite evident and Hisoka had to resist the urge to laugh as the fruit dropped right into his hand. Gon was entirely too easy to read. It was one of the many qualities he absolutely adored about him. The way he wore his emotions on his sleeve only served to make him all the more appealing… _all the more delectable._

He leaned forward slowly, the hand not on his hip gripping Gon's shoulder so he could pull him closer and whisper in his ear. "I won't give you this information for free, of course. I have a price for such valuable things. ♠" Hisoka felt Gon tense under his hand and marveled in the knowledge that only his words that startled Gon and not his touch. An interesting discovery, indeed. 

"Money? I have money if that's what you want. Name your price." He didn't waver nor falter in his response, but he couldn’t say that he enjoyed the way that Hisoka almost seem to double over, his chin just barely grazing over Gon’s shoulder. The older man was uncharacteristically silent for a moment, body perfectly still as he took a shuddering breath. 

“I’m not here for money. I want something much better, _Gon~._ ♥” He hissed out his name into his ear before sharp teeth clamped around the lobe, nibbling ever-so-softly . The taste rolled onto his tongue and Hisoka had to remind himself that this was not the place. He would have to restrain just a bit longer. His hand tightened around Gon’s shoulder, the other grazing the boy’s waist. Despite his tense stature, he couldn’t feel any fear from the boy. “Do you know what kind of reward I want in return for my help? ♣”

Gon shuddered slowly, his body rigid as he felt the sharp twinge of pain from his ear. Hisoka did not bite down hard enough to hurt him but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t leave a mark. He felt enclosed by the other’s towering body, his eyes just level with Hisoka’s neck. He could see the strain in the muscles there and his chest tightened a bit as he was forced even closer to him.

“What do I have to do?”

A soft laugh resonated from the jester’s chest and Gon could feel his soft breathing linger at the base of his neck. “I knew you’d see things my way. Follow me and I’ll show you. ♦”

Gon was left with chills crawling up his spine with a slight tug on his side where Hisoka had touched him previously. Bungee Gum? It was clear that not following directions was no longer an option. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that Hisoka would hesitate to drag him through the entire city if it meant getting what he wanted. 

_“Gyo!”_

Gon looked down at the pink aura connected to his shoulder and began to run, one eye on his path and the other on the gum. They were not heading back the same way they came. If anything, Hisoka was leading him around the perimeter of the city instead of through it. Either he didn’t want to be seen or he wanted to make this journey longer than necessary. A knot formed in his stomach as he passed by the hotel he was supposed to stay in and his eyes began to recognize the path Hisoka had chosen.

The closer they got to that place, the shorter the distance between Hisoka and Gon. He could just barely see the wisps of red hair in the darkness and he ran faster until he was side by side with him. _“Heaven’s Arena?!”_

“Is it really that big of a surprise? He’s training. ♥” Hisoka explained with a bored expression, stopping just before they reached the building’s entrance. Even in the darkness, the building shone brightly and the sound of the crowd’s cheering within could be heard even from the outside. Gon looked over at Hisoka before giving a small chuckle. “ _Is that it?_ I could fight you and leave and you wouldn’t get anything.”

Something wasn’t right about this at all. Hisoka never did anything without a guarantee. 

The jester actually did laugh this time, a genuine smile on his face as he turned to the boy and gripped his chin between sharpened claws. “You wouldn’t do that, would you, _Gon~?_ Because we both know that I require payment before delivery. Killua isn’t here anymore, but I do know where he went. Still want to try running away? I wouldn’t mind a second chase~ ♣”

Gon looked up at the slivers of amber and shook his head slowly, his hands placed firmly on Hisoka’s chest. He couldn’t push him. The Bungee Gum would just drag him right back. He couldn’t run either… but the look in Hisoka’s eyes had him paralyzed regardless. Every fiber of his being told him he should run, should escape, should go anywhere else but here. 

Suddenly he was 12 years old and standing in that foggy marsh again, _vulnerable and uncertain._

“Come on, _Gon~_. If you take too long, Killua will get farther and farther away from you. ♠” His lips brushed against the boy’s cheek and he pulled him closer before nudging him towards the door. “I’m staying here for a little while. ♥” He said even though the boy didn’t ask. The arena was packed, as usual, but not many people even batted an eye in their direction. Was it out of fear, courtesy, or was this not the first time something like this had happened? The latter made him wrinkle his nose in distaste and he pushed past Hisoka as they boarded the elevator, his arms crossed over his chest in silent protest. 

“How long is this going to take? Killua moves really fast, you know. He’ll be gone by morning if he left just now.” Gon muttered unhappily, not amused with that fact. If Hisoka knew that about Killua, why wouldn’t he just hurry up already? If the predatory leer was any indication, Gon knew this wasn’t going to be an easy fight. If it wasn’t money, then what did Hisoka want?

“Patience~! If you behave well, you’ll be on his tail by dawn. He’s fast but he was injured when I saw him leave. ♦” Hisoka let the comment slip out with a content rumble in his chest, his breath catching as he saw the immediate effect it had on Gon. _‘You never fail to deliver, Gon. ♣’_

Just as he was going to tease him some more, the doors opened to their destination. He gripped the boy’s arm and tugged him out, although he wasn’t really resisting anymore. His gaze was lowered and Hisoka tipped his finger under his chin so he could look at his eyes. “I’ll be easy on you, so listen closely~ You’re not ready for me just yet. ♥” A pale hand gripped one of the door knobs and quickly pushed it open. He held it open for the boy and waited patiently. 

_The boy would submit of his own free will._

Gon looked from Hisoka to the door, his eyes clearly conflicted. His bedroom? Why weren’t they going to sign up for a battle? When he was going to voice his question, he remembered what the jester told him last time:

_“Therefore, I will not fight you here again.”_

“I-If you won’t fight me then why are we here?” He finally forced out, his body uncomfortably close to Hisoka’s. The warmth that radiated from him made him feel dizzy and he noticed the faint smell of soap. Bath? If he took a bath, shouldn’t he be in bed?

“I told you we weren’t going to fight, Gon. I thought you understood what I wanted from you? ♣” His voice held a note of disappointment and Gon couldn’t help but find himself slightly pissed off by that. How was he supposed to know what goes on through his head? His thoughts were cut short as pale, cold lips brushed against his own, their owner smiling against them. “Come inside, Gon~ ♦”

_He’s dangerous. This is bad._

Gon stood frozen for a moment, hands gripping Hisoka’s arms with a force that would break any normal person’s bones. _Normal_. This was a game he was unfamiliar with. Fighting, mental games, endurance. Any and all of those were things he could easily tackle, but this was not something he had any experience in. And yet, his feet moved without him, turning towards the open door until he heard it shut with a _‘click’_ behind him. Too close… Hisoka was standing right behind him now, chest grazing his back. 

_If it means finding Killua, then I have no choice. I have to try._

“N-Now what?” He had a basic grasp on how these things went. Killua had felt the need to explain it to him one night when they were channel surfing. Gon remembered how his friend beamed with pride in his knowledge of the subject and how he sat there, red-faced, but still so impressed with how that boy knew so much more than he did. _A shiver_. It made Gon uncomfortable to think about Killua right now when Hisoka was placing his hands on his hips, the coldness of those hands stealing the warmth of his chest as Gon was pulled closer. 

“ _Relax~_ You’re much too tense, _Gon._ ♠” 

The boy let out a shaky breath and willed himself to unclench, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Is this how it felt to be cornered in between a rock and a hard place? Quite… literally. A distinct heaviness was pressing against his backside and he fought the urge to yell as his head was turned back for another kiss. It was just as brief as the first, but he could feel a certain tension in Hisoka’s body and something told him that it wouldn’t be very gentle for long. Whatever the man wanted, Gon needed to give it quickly. He turned himself around fully and let Hisoka guide his hands up to his chest and only then did he notice they were shaking. The room was cold but being so close to Hisoka, he hardly noticed. His body, however, did not share that same privilege. 

“Open your lips a little more. I want a taste. ♣” Gon nodded slowly and parted his lips ever so slightly when the man leaned in once more. His hands gripped his shirt tightly. This wasn’t… _all that bad_. A moment later, he felt a hand on his lower back and shivered when it slipped under his shirt to leave white-hot marks up and down the sensitive flesh. 

Hisoka pulled away when he felt the boy start to squirm and decided that this would have to move a little faster. Gon wouldn’t trust him if the information was faulty and Illumi only promised him a one hour window before Killua took off again. His hand on Gon’s back moved down to his hip and he led the boy to the bed, taking a seat himself as he regarded the boy. 

“Come here, Gon. ♥” He reached down his hand and pulled him closer until he was sandwiched between his legs, feet hooking together and trapping the boy in place. Having his fruit like this was exhilarating and he took one of Gon’s hand and laid in on the hardness between his legs . _“Do you know what this is? ♦”_

Gon bit his lip as he came in contact with the hard member pressing against his hand before nodding. “You’re hard.” He muttered and Hisoka only sighed contently before directing Gon to lower himself to his knees. The boy’s hand was still trapped against his crotch, gaze locked there and only looking up when he felt a gentle hand graze his cheek. 

“Very good!~ Now, do you know what I want you to do about that? Open your mouth. ♠” When Gon did just as instructed, the man slipped his thumb inside and ran his free hand through his soft hair. “I’ll even let you practice first. Suck. Be careful of your teeth, you wouldn’t want to hurt me, _now would you~_? ♥”

The boy was still for a moment before he closed his eyes and slowly began to suck. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to be doing but whatever he was doing had to be right because Hisoka let out a soft moan, body quivering in anticipation. Gon smiled around the finger and sucked harder, his tongue coating the pale digit thoroughly before it was removed from his mouth. 

“Oooh, _Gon~!_ ♥ I didn’t know you would be so good at this. You’re a natural, aren’t you? ♣” He whispered softly as he leaned back on his hands and gazed down at Gon with a strange fondness. “Practice is over. ♦” He brought one of Gon’s hands up to his waistband and helped the tanned fingers hook onto the thin material to roll it down. Hisoka lifted his hips at Gon’s whine when the material got stuck and let out a breathy moan when the cold air hit his feverish skin. His pants pooled at his knees and Gon tugged them down the rest of the way so he could settle between the magician’s legs once more. What greeted him was another surprise.

The jester wore no undergarments, erection standing proudly despite the cold air in the room. It had a slight curve to it and its mushroom head was already starting to leak out a pearly white essence. He wasn’t sure what to do now but if the practice was any clue, he had a feeling he had to open his mouth. “Touch me, Gon. It’s like this because of you, after all~. ♠” He purred, shifting forward so the head brushed against the boy’s lips. Gon pulled back on instinct, his eyes wide. _This wasn’t anything like what Killua had described._ His hands were shaking as he reached up to wrap them around Hisoka’s thick member and slowly began to move them at Hisoka’s request. The member was throbbing and it was so _hot_ , Gon vaguely wondered aloud if it hurt him to be in this state.

“Yesss, it hurts a bit, Gon. That’s why you’ll help me, right? ♦”

Gon looked up when his question was answered and a faint blush dusted his tan cheeks as he felt himself nod. “I-If that’s what you want.” He shifted his hands now so one kept the slow stroking and another reached down to cup the heavy sac beneath it. This part he was familiar with. He had masturbated a few times before but he always felt weird doing it... so it wasn’t _that_ often. But he knew that his balls always felt sensitive whenever he stroked himself, it only made sense to assume that Hisoka was similar. They were both guys after all. The soft touches continued on as Hisoka watched, his eyes mere slits as he watched the boy all but settle into his role. He had expected some more practice would be needed, but Gon seemed to know his body perfectly because without his command, a pair of soft lips wrapped around the head and Hisoka was plunged into the hot, wet heat of Gon’s mouth.

If he thought feeling his finger sucked on was pleasurable, there were hardly words to describe the lewd image before him. Gon with his pink lips stretched wide over his impressive eight inches, hand stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Not yet at least. The boy’s cheeks were heavily flushed by now and his eyes were hazed over, a certain warmth to them as he slowly slid another inch inside. “Ohh, Gon! ♣ You’re doing so _well~!_ ♥” He hissed out, delightful shivers shooting up his spine as Gon’s teeth scraped against the engorged member. To anyone else, that would have taken away the pleasure, but, to Hisoka, it only made him thrust his hips in until his head brushed the back of Gon’s throat. A steady hand at the back of the boy’s head kept him still despite the gagging noises and only when Hisoka was certain he _needed_ air, did he release him. 

Gon pulled away immediately, tears stinging his eyes as he struggled to breathe. He coughed harshly, his forehead resting on Hisoka’s thigh. His breaths came in short spurts, the hot pants tickling the jester’s skin. He cupped the boy’s cheek and wiped off the pre-cum that dribbled down his chin. “Don’t look at me with those eyes, Gon~! You’re getting me _excited_. Keep going, I won’t do that again. Promise~ ♠” 

The boy stuck his tongue out at the man before moving back to his former position and took the hard cock into his mouth without any hesitation. If getting him off meant he could find Killua, it was a small price. _Killua was priceless. This was nothing compared to that fact._ The boy sucked with vigor, his cheeks hollowed out to suction around the cock that slipped in and out of his warm mouth. Hisoka’s hips were bucking steadily and Gon noticed that he was holding back now. He placed his hand back on the man’s sac, rolling his balls slowly before giving them a tentative squeeze. 

“ _Gon~!! You make it incredibly difficult to restrain myself when you do those things._ ♥” Gon only managed a devious grin around his cock before taking another inch in, silently amazed at how his nose was almost buried in a bed of titian curls. He ran his tongue along the underside of Hisoka’s cock, whining as the salty liquid dripped into his mouth. Gon closed his eyes to get over the taste but he didn’t have much time before Hisoka’s thrusts got more erratic. The boy’s mouth went slack and he settled for sucking and licking at what he could as Hisoka finally reached his release. He felt the man’s thighs tense up around him and he squeezed down on his balls one more time for a loud grunt reached his ears.

Hisoka thrust as deeply as he could into Gon’s mouth and held the boy’s head still as he came. Hot, thick squirts coated Gon’s tongue and he shut his eyes as he swallowed the unpleasant liquid. Hisoka released his head when he felt the boy swallow and settled back on the bed with a pleasant smile on his face, his hand still stroking through Gon’s hair. 

“ _Ohh, Gon…_ You never fail to deliver, do you? I’m only upset with myself for not holding out longer. You looked so delicious down there~ ♣” He whispered softly, breathing only slightly irregular as he watched Gon slowly come to his feet and wipe his mouth. The blush was still on his cheeks and Hisoka watched in amusement as he refused to look at his cock even after what he had just done. “I’ll do as I promised, don’t worry. ♦” Hisoka said a moment later, reaching down to his phone. Illumi had texted him the address of the hotel Killua had chosen for the night and he held the device out to Gon with a lick to his lips. He noted with mild interest that the boy’s pants had a noticeable tent in the front. The thought of what lay beneath them made his cock stir once more, but such things would have to wait. Gon wasn’t fully ripened.

_Not just yet._

_“Hurry now, Gon. Killua doesn’t stay too long in one place, remember~? ♥”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com


End file.
